Chihiro and the Star Child
by WaterDarkE
Summary: During the summer, after winning a month long trip, Chihiro's parents go on vacation and leave Chihiro at home. When an unknown spirit arrives in the Spirit World, Haku goes to Chihiro, to ask for her help.


This is my first fanfiction. I love this movie because it is simply a magical experience. This is my take on how Haku fulfills his promise. This story may include OCs and some modernization. Also, the cover image is by Nuri. Here is her deviant art page. Her art is beautiful! This image isn't mine. I want to give credit to where it belongs.

http_:/nuriko_-kun._deviantart_.co_m

Please remove the weird spaces if you want to see her page.

**Disclaimer**- Spirited Away is owned by Studio Ghibli.

The Return to the Spirit World: Chihiro and the Star Child

By: WaterDarkE

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Vacation**

On the last day of school, the seconds ticked by. And the end of the school day grew nearer.

"5.., 4…, 3…, 2…, 1…!"

The final bell dinged as students flooded the hallway, working to catch a bus, walking home, or looking for friends or parents.

Before leaving the classroom, a fourteen-year-old girl turned to Ms. Hana, her Algebra I teacher.

"I hope that you will have a nice summer!" said the girl, as a smile filled her face and black eyes.

"I wish you a nice break, Chihiro," replied Ms. Hana. "Make sure that you finish your summer homework before your first day of high school."

"Okay. Bye!" and Chihiro quickly waved before leaving the room, with her backpack in hand.

After the young girl's leave, the math teacher started to tidy and pack up some loose papers. As the last two kids in the room filed out, she thought, "_Chihiro is a good kid. Good luck to her._"

Chihiro weaved through some hallways before arriving at her locker. She inputted her combination, turning the knob left and right. With a click, the locker swung open and she checked if she forgot anything. With a satisfied nod, she slammed the door and joined the crowd of students who rushed outside.

At the entrance, she spotted Saya, the first friend that she made here and is also her best friend, who was waiting for her outside.

"What took you so long, Ogino?" Saya grumbled while twiddling her thumbs. "I was waiting here, for like, forever."

"You only waited a couple of minutes though," Chihiro remarked as they started their walk home.

"I know, but still…"

"Um… Saya, how are your final grades?"

"They are good. I have all As, and Bs in History and Algebra."

"Why do you have a B in Algebra? Don't you do well in that class?"

"I do. I just am a bit lazy in getting my homework done."

"That makes sense." Chihiro pondered a bit before continuing." I have all As."

"Good for you. Haven't you always been a try hard?" Before crossing the street, Saya stretched her arms out and looked left and right. "I am so glad that summer is here. I can sleep and play videogames as much as I want."

While crossing the street, Chihiro stated, "Just make sure that you finish your summer work."

"I know. You don't have to tell me that."

Where their paths diverged, Saya said, "Call me every so often. I have to make sure that you are alive!" And she turned and started to head towards her house.

"Got it. See you later!" shouted Chihiro, waving at Saya's receding figure.

Saya looked back and quickly waved, with a smile on her face, and her two short black pigtails bouncing, before turning back.

Chihiro then walked past a couple of houses before walking up to the doorstep of her blue house, the one she and her family moved into after disappearing for half a year. She inserted her key and with two twists, unlocked and opened the door.

"I'm home!" shouted Chihiro as she closed the door and took off her shoes.

"Welcome back Chihiro." A brown haired woman in casual clothing shouted from upstairs, looking down at her daughter. The woman then returned to her room.

Chihiro walked upstairs, holding on to her backpack, to her mom's office.

"You are home early," Chihiro said, peeking into the room.

"I told my boss that I will be taking a long leave," replied Mrs. Ogino, with her face glued to the laptop she was using. She then sighed before facing her daughter again. "I will explain the details later. I am a bit busy at the moment because there is a problem at work. When your father gets home, I should be all done and then we can work out the details. Please leave." She shooed her daughter out and closed the door.

The girl with the ponytail walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"_I'm so tired," _she thought while yawning. "_But I have some tasks to do."_ She quickly changed out of her uniform which consisted of a formal white short sleeve shirt, a red bow, and a green checkered skirt; and put on a red t-shirt and green shorts.

Feeling hungry, Chihiro then ran downstairs, grabbed an apple off the counter, washed it, and took some bites out of it. When she was finished eating, she threw away the core and ran back to her room.

"_Let's get back to work,"_ she thought while opening her backpack. Taking out a folder, she took out a large math packet. She also took out her required reading books, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and a book on the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, a collection of one hundred famous and ancient Japanese poems, with their breakdown, meaning, and history; her pencil case, and some loose leaf.

Pulling out a chair, she looked at the walls of her bedroom. Paintings and pencil sketches covered the walls; filled with glimpses of a dream she had years ago. Some had a majestic dragon; others had images of soot sprites, an old man with eight legs, a big baby, a tall woman, an old lady in a blue, lacy dress, and of other people and spirits.

She turned her attention back to the math packet she placed on her desk and began to work, feeling more motivated than before. After working on the problems for a while, she started to read The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter while taking detailed notes.

In almost no time at all, it was 6:30 PM and her mom knocked against the door.

"It's dinner time. Come downstairs. Set the table while your father gets here," shouted Mrs. Ogino.

"I hear you Mom. I am going to go in a bit." Chihiro stretched for a short moment before leaving the room, washing her hands, and hurried down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Chihiro quickly set the table as her mother made the finishing touches on the curry that the family was going to eat.

The sound of the garage opening and closing resonated throughout the house.

"Dad's here," said Chihiro as she ran to greet her father.

"Hi Chihiro," replied Mr. Ogino as he took of his shoes. "It looks like dinner is going to be good today."

In a few minutes, they were seated around the table.

"Itadakimasu," the family announced before digging into their meal.

"Your mom's cooking is the best," said Mr. Ogino, quietly grinning to Chihiro.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Ogino replied, with a small smile on her face.

The meal was soon completed, so after all the plates were cleared and put back away after being cleaned, the two parents beckoned Chihiro to join them at the dining table.

"Chihiro, the surprise that we wanted to tell you is… that we won a trip to Hawaii!" said Mrs. Ogino dramatically.

"That's great!" Chihiro felt a grin light up her face. "But how many people can go? When does it start? And how long is it?"

"The vacation is a month long. The company sponsoring the trip pays for all expenses, for boarding, food, transportation, and other things, but there are only two tickets. Our flight is tomorrow," said Mr. Ogino with a stern look. "Do you want to come?"

"No. It's okay. I haven't seen you two go on a vacation together in a long time. I have some work that I have to do and I don't want to get too distracted. I just need a way to buy groceries and other things and that you need to pay the bills of the house for the coming month. I will keep in touch with friends and family too."

"Okay then." Mrs. Ogino took out her spare debit card. "Always keep the door locked and don't talk to strangers. Spend wisely or you are going to be in big trouble, young lady. And call us if you need help."

"I got it. Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Chihiro accepted her mother's card.

"Chihiro, are you absolutely sure?" asked Mr. Ogino with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure, Dad," replied Chihiro with a determined mindset.

After the conversation ended, Chihiro went back to her room to work. She continued to hear her parents yelling at each other as they packed in frenzy.

"_My parents are leaving tomorrow," _Chihiro thought. _"I should be okay since I can live by myself for a while." _Her parents were sometimes so busy with work that they were sometimes away for a couple of days up to two week or more. Their jobs were sometimes difficult, but she knew that they loved her a great deal, and always helped her if they could. She eventually learned how to do a lot of household chores on her own. The nearest grocery store was within walking distance and most of the places that she needed to go to were close and that she can go to them by bicycle. She also can get a ride with a friend.

When it got late, Chihiro took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, getting ready for bed.

Returning to her room, she took out a sparkling purple hair tie out of a small wooden box and opened the window. Feeling the cool night breeze flow through her loose hair, she sighed in contentment before closing it again.

"_Was it all a dream, or was it real?" _she thought, feeling the hair tie beads as memories rushed to her head.

Chihiro then put back the hair tie, put the debit card in a place where she can find it, and looked at an image of a handsome twelve-year-old boy, with cool green eyes with a bowl haircut.

Pulling the covers over her body, she wondered, _"Will I be able to meet you again?" _before falling asleep, her breaths becoming soft, slow, and constant.

Outside her window, a star began to fall.

* * *

Yay! I finished the first chapter. Haku will be in the next one with more familiar and unfamiliar characters. I don't know if I will update that quickly because I like to procrastinate, but I will try my best.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Chihiro and her parents I believe are acting a bit OC and are hopefully believable. I will try to fix that if necessary. The vacation was based on a trip that Travel Channel was giving away and because I always wanted to go to Hawaii.

Reviews and comments are appreciated. _I bow to the reader. _Thank you very much!


End file.
